


[podfic] come as you are

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Introspection, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-date jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: Patrick has some pre-first date jitters as he thinks about who he is and what this date means[podfic of come as you are]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[podfic] come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grapehyasynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [come as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094900) by [grapehyasynth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapehyasynth/pseuds/grapehyasynth). 



> this is one of those as soon as i read this i wanted to podfic it. thanks to grapehyasynth for writing such a lovely work and giving me permission.

Text: [come as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094900)

Author: grapehyasynth

Length: 9:08

Download: [MP3](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/18/items/come-as-you-are-final/come%20as%20you%20are_final.mp3)

File Size: 4.77 MB

**Author's Note:**

> please give kudos and comments to the original work too! if you want to see more work I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
